


the view from the summit.

by r8diohead



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r8diohead/pseuds/r8diohead
Summary: it always came back to him.everything hinata worked so hard for. what he continues to work for, always comes back to him.kageyama tobio.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	the view from the summit.

**Author's Note:**

> lowercase intended.

...  
hinata’s hair flew back as he peddled down the hill.

he was lost in his thoughts.

it always came back to him.

everything hinata worked so hard for. what he continues to work for, always comes back to him. 

kageyama tobio. 

maybe it was the tournament back in middle school, or maybe it was something more recent. something that made everything fall into place. a fateful encounter. hinata shook his head at that.

how could it be fate?

kageyama drove hinata crazy. he was arrogant and cold. brutally independent with violent grace. he was powerful and controlled; something hinata was not. kageyama was everything he wanted to be and he hated him for it. he hated kageyama because he fascinated him. 

kageyama also confused the hell out of hinata. there are a lot of words that aren’t ever said between them; feelings that aren’t acknowledged. 

an enemy, an ally, a friend. kageyama was all of that to hinata. an unspoken partnership.

precision. power. skill. talent. 

kageyama had it all. 

all hinata needed to do was work harder. practice more. hit more spikes. he had to get better. he couldn’t fall behind.

i need to catch up.  
i need to catch up to you.

hinata let go of the handlebars. he closed his eyes and stretched his arms out. maybe for a second, just this once, he could see the view from the summit by himself. he wouldn’t fall behind.

hinata opened his eyes. 

his handlebars swung to the left, causing the front wheel to swerve off balance. hinata fell off his bike into the concrete. he slid across the road for a second, causing his skin to get a burn. his chin hit the pavement, forming a cut just below his bottom lip. 

it was late, almost midnight. there weren’t any cars on the road. hinata could almost hear the echo of his metal bike crashing into the pavement. he sat on the concrete for a moment, frozen. the taste of iron filled his mouth. he had bitten the inside of his cheek while falling, causing it to bleed. hinata groaned in pain as he picked himself up off the ground. he grabbed his bike off the pavement and started to peddle again.

kageyama had asked hinata to meet him, and he wasn’t going to be late.

...

after the accident, hinata was razor focused. he turned a 20 minute bike trip into a little more than ten minutes. sure, he almost fell off his bike again and ran into a car, but he made up for lost time. 

He gripped his handlebars tighter as he started biking on the grass. 

kageyama had taken him here before. he took hinata here for the first time the night before their match against shiratorizawa. they would come here when they couldn’t sleep. in the beginning, they would just practice. work on receives and maybe a few spikes. it was nice for that, an open field with tall grass, with a small river not too far away. lately, the two of them wouldn’t practice. hinata even stopped bringing a ball with him. 

they would just lay down in the grass and look at the sky. watch the stars and listen to the leaves whistle in the wind. they didn’t speak to each other. sometimes they would sit there for hours in silence.

hinata was ok with that. some things between him and kageyama were better left unsaid.

hinata let his bike fall to the ground. he jogged along a small dirt path leading to the field. it was windy, and his hair flew in front of his eyes. he stopped jogging when he saw him.

the tall, raven haired boy that stood like a statue in the golden grass. his hair blowing in the wind like hinata’s was. he was faced away from hinata, lost in his thoughts. 

hinata’s shoes slid on the dirt path, causing a few rocks to grind into the dirt. the sound echoed through the silence. Kageyama turned around and stared at the smaller boy. he walked closer to hinata, not saying a word. his eyes wandered across hinata’s face. he reached out his hand and placed it below hinata’s chin. his thumb gently moved over his cut, causing hinata to slightly flinch.

“what happened to you?”

his voice was deep and serious, yet soft. it cut like a knife.

“i fell off my bike.”

a small smirk appeared of kageyama’s face, you could miss it in the darkness.

“dumbass. “

kageyama’s hand moved from hinata’s chin to the top of his head, ruffling his hair. hinata playfully slapped his hand away.

“tsk.”

kageyama turned his back to hinata and started to walk out into the field. hinata just stood for a moment, then ran after him. when he caught up to kageyama, he playfully started to punch him, and jump on his back.

they would do this sometimes. 

lingering touches, grazing hands, fighting just to feel each other.

hinata wrapped his arms around the back kageyama’s neck. 

“get off of me, idiot.”

hinata let out a sigh.

“come onnn. i’m tired and injured. don’t you want me at my best tomorrow at practice?”

everything between them came back to volleyball. at least, that’s what they pretended. they were only friends because of volleyball. they took care of each other because they needed to, not because they wanted to. without volleyball , they would leave each other behind.

i’ll take care of you as long as it helps me.

yet, you never saw one without the other.

kageyama let out a huff.

he pulled hinata’s arms off of him. he took two steps forward and crouched down. hinata just stood in confusion.

“don’t just stand there, get on.”

hinata ran and jumped on to kageyama, only to miss his back and land on his shoulders. kageyama grunted at the sudden impact.

“ow! are you trying to kill me?”

hinata rolled his eyes.

“you’re fine.”

kageyama shook his head and held on to hinata’s legs to keep him stable. they walked until they got to the middle of the field. they didn’t speak.

the cool wind traced hinata’s face the same way it did when he was biking. 

except for this time, he felt free. 

maybe this was enough. maybe he was enough.

maybe he was enough for him.

here they were together. not on the court.

and everything was still there.

their partnership was still here. every emotion still existed between them. he didn’t need to catch up to kageyama because he never left. 

kageyama never left him.

hinata closed his eyes and stretched out his arms. the wind picked up and blew his hair back. the grass grazed his bare legs as it began to wave in the wind. the rustling of the leaves filled the silence. 

overwhelming joy filled his body. this was it. this was the view from the summit. he didn’t have to be on the court to see it. 

all hinata needed was kageyama. they needed each other.

At that exact moment, hinata felt like he was flying.


End file.
